total_drama_the_cutting_edge_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Finale!
The episode opens to the point in which the previous episode left off. Chris decides to hold a tie-breaker between DJ and Gwen in order to determine who will proceed to the final two alongside Izzy. In the confessional, DJ admits his elation for managing to make it this far in the competition, but reveals he is also frighten of Gwen and him to fight to the final two. DJ and Gwen each have to wear grass skirts and a coconut bra while using paddles to knock each other off their barge, which is set on fire, into shark infested water. The object of the challenge is to defeat the opponent, and then save Izzy, who is tied to a pole that is set on fire. Believing that the eliminated contestants will vote to decide the winner of the final two, Izzy wants DJ to win because she believes she can stand a chance in a popularity contest against him. Gwen starts dominating DJ. Sierra and Harold root for DJ while Cody roots for Gwen. DJ attempts to fight back, but is distracted by Gwen's poor face. He tries to kiss her, and Gwen uses this moment of distraction to knock DJ off the barge; DJ is eaten by a shark after landing in the water. Gwen unties Izzy and wins the challenge, which secures his place in the final two and successfully eliminates DJ from the competition. Geoff, who is in the peanut gallery, quickly steers his wheelchair after a board fall someday into the ocean and saves DJ, which is his best friend. DJ runs all the way to somewhere. Chris announces the first challenge in order to determine the winner, where the final two have to build sacrifice dummies that resemble their opponent into the volcano instead of a vote. Also believing that he would lose in a popularity contest, Gwen is relieved to hear this. Originally, Chris had planned to throw real people in the volcano, but his lawyers had told him not to, so the dummies have to be made of wood and pineapples and must be made by people they choose to help them. Gwen picks Owen and Leshawna. Izzy asks if anyone wants to help her, which causes Sierra and Harold to volunteer. Harold then admits in the confessional that Izzy has treated him nicely and that Gwen deserves to be eliminated. Sierra helps out because she is a best friends of Izzy. To make the challenge interesting, Chris forces them to sing the last song of the season, Total Drama World Tour, Versus. By the end of the song, Gwen's team finishes his sacrificial dummy first, giving him a twenty second head start. She also gets a wheelbarrow which. Izzy ends up getting nothing. However, Chris lets her use the baby carriage from Total Drama World Tour. However, Izzy then reaches a river of lava, and is forced to abandon the wheelbarrow. Gwen catches up and Chris explains they have to cross the river while their helpers can cut or not cut ropes that hold dangerous obstacles above each stepping stone. Izzy takes the lead and tells his team to cut the ropes. Gwen tells her helpers to block them, which they do. Owen tells the girls that there is a sale on makeup for Cody, which causes Sierra to run away into the depths of the jungle, much to Courtney's exasperation. Izzy is sad after beaten by Gwen, after realizing that for once she is the hero, escapes the cage and continues the race. Gwen reaches the top where everyone is waiting. She is about to throw her dummy in the volcano until a crazy Izzy arrives. She tells her she worked so hard for this opportunity and that Gwen will win and leave her. After hearing that Gwen lets Izzy throw the dummy into the lava. DJ screaming is not aware that he runs into the volcano and jumps into the lava making him dead. Gwen crys and is sadden yelling. Chef pats her and tells everyone that if they fall into the lava they will be in the next season and that it's fake lava. Everyone tries to jump. But others are not conviced. And are not competing. Chris announces that the next season will also have new characters. In the game! Which that ends season one. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1